Street Kids
by NadoGirl18
Summary: ****BOOK 3 SPOILERS**** !KAINORA FLUFF! RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS. JUST SOME KISSING AND STUFF. FIRST FIC! PLEASE R&R THANKS :) Based after chapter 9, when Korra and Asami are captured by the Earth kingdom, Kai offers to go undercover in Ba Sing Se. When Jinora follows him into the city they start to find information on where Korra and Asami are.
1. Quick Desisions

**_This story takes after episode 9, Book 3. When Korra and Asami are captured by the earth kingdom._**

* * *

Jinora was giving Kai his usual private training session after his normal training. They both wore the normal training gear, their orange and yellow robes. They had agreed to work on basic defensive moves today. So Jinora had been hitting kai with every puff of air she had and Kai had maneuvered his way through the entire thing. It only took them half an hour to be out of breath, so they decided to turn in early. They were walking by Tenzin's office, trading casual conversation when they hear the Air Master yell. They quickly became intrested. Both had heard the news of Korra and Asami's capture by the earth queen. They assumed that the group in the office was making a plan.

"It's been three days! We need to do something!" Tenzin screamed from his seat. They were in the main lounging room of the air temple discussing what their next move would be. Tenzin, Kya, Bumi, Pema, and Lin have gathered together after they heard of Korra's disappearance. Word of Korra and Asami's capture have reached the air nomads three days ago. "Who knows how long they have been held against their wills! We need to find where the earth queen is keeping them." Tenzin boomed.

"Tenzin, the good news is that Zaheer doesn't have Korra. At least we know that. As for the earth queen having her, we should find out where she is keeping them," Kya said.

"I bet she stowed them away in Ba Sing Se. That women has put Korra at great risk. What if the Red Lotus finds her first? It could take weeks to track them." Lin added with a snarl. The group tossed around idea after idea. Most would call for weeks worth of searching. After just fifteen minutes of discussion, an argument broke out between Tenzin and Lin.

"Zaheer doesn't care about the law! He will do whatever it takes to get a hold of her. Him and the rest of the Red Lotus! If only we knew what they wanted!" Lin argued.

"If we knew what they wanted we wouldn't be here right now! We would be stopping whatever they are trying to do! Zaheer will stop at nothing! Thirteen years of imprisonment and he is right back at the thing that got him locked up in the first place! He is obviously has a plan!" Tenzin countered. On the other side of the room Kya and Bumi were also in a screaming match about what would be the best way to just charge the city. "We need to use the airbenders' stealth to sneak around the city! They could easily infiltrate the Dai Li," Kya yelled.

"You haven't been training with them! They are not nearly as stealthy as they could be! They aren't like Dad Kya! They don't know anything about stealth and infiltration! We should just barge in and attack head on!" Bumi screamed. He had been training all day and was tired. He still wore his tattered airbender wardrobe from training and was giving Tenzin the stink eye for all the merciless work he made him do earlier.

"Can you all please quiet down? Rohan is napping." Pema said in an angry, but quiet, voice. The four adults turned towards Pema. And quickly calmed down.

They succomed to their fatugue. Tenzin rubbed the bridge of his nose, "All this fighting will solve nothing. What we need is to find where Korra and Asami are. Any ideas?" he asked, looking at everyone.

"If we were back in Republic city I would just send one of my deputies undercover." Lin whispered to herself; but Tenzin heard it all the same.

"That is actually a good idea Lin. Good Job."

"I didn't mean for you to hear that. Anyways, who would we send undercover?" she asked, eyeballing everyone.

"We have nobody to send in," Tenzin admitted. The group looked around. Everyone was tired and needed a break. "We can ask around if anyone is willing to go undercover tomorrow." he offered.

"I'll do it."

"Kai? how long have you been there?"

"We've been here for awhile." At that moment Jinora stepped into view. Standing shyly behind Kai.

"I know we shouldn't have been spying on you Daddy. But we were interested; and we want to help," Jinora said, staring at the ground.

"There is no way I am letting you go into the city Kai. I'm sorry," Tenzin said flatly.

"But I can do it!" Kai screamed, "I can pose as a street kid and ask around for information. Then when I find something I'll radio it to you."

"I can go with him," Jinora said. She looked up directly at her father with pleading eyes.

"No. There is no way I'm letting my little girl out in the streets of Ba Sing Se," Tenzin said immediately. We will talk about this tomorrow.

* * *

"Kai. You will have to be careful," Tenzin relayed to Kai for the hundredth time. "you need to keep your head down. Especially if there are Dai Li agents running around. If they recognize you, come back right away. Do what ever it takes to get out." They have agreed to let Kai undercover. On condition that he will only be there for a week. Once he got information he would leave.

"I know. I will be careful. Once I find information I'll radio back. Always have someone to answer. Okay?" Kai instructed him.

"There will always be someone to answer. I promise."

Kai was walking away, getting off the metal ramp of the airship when Jinora came running down, passing Tenzin as quick as she could. "I'm coming with you!" she yelled. She made the quick jump down as Kai looked up.

"Jinora?" Kai said while he looked up and saw the small girl land next to him effortlessly. "When did your Dad say you could come?" he asked.

"He didn't" she confessed.

They both looked up at the airship, with Tenzin on the deck screaming Jinora's name, "Jinora! Get back here now!" But it was too late. By the time he said that last work Kai and Jinora were sliding down the other side of the wall into Ba Sing Se.


	2. Hand In Hand

"I can't believe she did this! My little girl is out there with no protection! She could be hurt, or mugged, or worse,"Tenzin said frantically.

"Don't worry Tenzin," Kya reassured, "Jinora's a smart girl. She can protect herself. Besides, she has Kai with her. They can take care of themselves."

Tenzin was red in the face. It was morning after Kai and Jinora went into the city and Tenzin didn't sleep a single minute last night. He still wore the same robes he had yesterday and the wrinkles on his forehead looked like they have been there all night. He has deep bags under his eyes and his eyes were bloodshot red. "I don't care if Dad is there to protect Jinora! I want my baby girl back her safe with me!"

Pema walked over to her husband, holding their newest son, Rohan, in her arms. She sat down on the couch next to Tenzin. "You won't always be there to protect her Tenzin. She needs to learn what its like to be on her own, weather it is good or bad. Maybe this shouldn't have happened, but it did; and we need to be here when she comes back." She handed him their son, who was sound asleep, and Tenzin took him gratefully. "Your other children need you. Be there for them. Let Jinora do what she wants. She and Kai will be just fine. Nobody is going to look twice at a couple of street kids. Now go get some sleep." Pema took their child again and watched as Tenzin walked out of the room and to his sleeping quarters.

After countless minutes of flipping around on his mattress he finally sucommed to sleep.

* * *

Jinora used her bending to keep herself pushed to wall while she slowly slid down on the inner side. She and Kai landed side by side. It was dusk, the sun setting behind them, blinding anyone who would have looked up at them. Her Dad really planned this out. Of course, the inside of the lower ring wall was filthy. Just the slide down the wall made them dirty enough to pass as street kids.

"This place looks terrible," Kai muttered under his breath. He was right, the whole place was under a blackish green cloud of dirty fog, the people looked like they have had to fight for every day they lived. Garbage piled onto the streets and the dirt floors had piles of rotten food along the main road. "Come on Jinora, we need to find a place to sleep," he scanned the street in front of him and quickly ran into an alley adjacent to them.

"Kai? Where are you going?" Jinora yelled into the darkness after him. She had a moment of pure fear. Remembering when she was in the Fog of Lost Souls, Jinora was petrified.

"Calm down Jinora. I'm right here. What's wrong," Kai looked over Jinora's shoulder to see a single tear falling down her face.

"Never leave me alone again. Please. Can you promise me that?" Jinora whispered into thin air.

"I will never leave you Jinora, no matter what. You know that, right? I could never leave you alone, even if it hurts me to stay by your side I will until I can't. Okay?" Kai had shuffled around so that he meet Jinora's eyes. He rested his hands on her shoulders and slowly tipped his forehead down until it meet hers.

"Okay. Why did you leave me though?" she aske him, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I was just grabbing this," Kai lifted a medium sized blanket up to show Jinora. It was earth kingdom green and had black stains dripped all over it. There was a few small holes along with many patch jobs all over the blanket.

She immediately questioned herself why she didn't think to bring her own blanket. She could hardly keep herself warm with her breathing and she knew Kai could not do it at all. It was one of the few airbending techniques that jinora has not yet mastered and she regretted not studying it more.

The sun had completely set by the time Jinora and Kai walked down the thin walkway, with only the few dim lights to guide them it was difficult to stay together. Kia grabbed Jinora's arm and pulled her to the side. "I can bearably see in this lighting, and all the people make it hard to stay together. Here," Kai held out his hand in front of her, "take my hand."

"Um… I… huh, sure." Jinora put her hand into Kai's and wearily looked up at him. His hair had begun to get greasy and there was little drops of sweat running over his temples, but what stood out the most to Jinora was the slight blush in his cocoa cheeks. She returned his blush with her own and they began to walk through the crowd again, hand in hand.

* * *

**I will be updating soon. I will be watching the new episode (S3EP10) before updating again. But for now I will be**

**continuing the story. Thank You for all the views :) Please R&R **


	3. Wake Up

**So I watched the new episode (ch. 10) and decided that I was just going to make this play out how I wanted it to. So from now on this fic is only based off of the events from before episode 9. **

* * *

Jinora wasn't sure when they stopped walking. But she woke up to the sounds of the city. People rushed by, opening their shops and getting ready for the next day of business. She just sat there, listening to the noises surrounding her, finding strange comfort in the pattern of sound. Footsteps rushing by, garbage hitting the metal dumpsters, the faint bells that rang when someone entered a shop; it was peaceful.

After what seemed like forever, Jinora opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright sunlight hitting her face. After the haze of light became bearable, she opened her eyes fully and looked up. She saw a flat wall, covered in beige paint, chipping off and cracking in various spots. To Jinora's left was a dead end, with a tall green fence keeping everything out; to her right was a street. People walked by, not looking twice at the two kids sleeping in trash.

At that moment she felt the weight of Kai's arm draped over her shoulder; she was also very conscious of his heart beating under her head. She took a deep breath and slowly let herself relax into Kai's body. It was oddly comfortable, even if they were sitting on trash bags. She wanted to stay there, in his arms, forever. She forgot about her troubles and closed her eyes. Jinora drifted back to sleep, still tucked into Kai's body.

* * *

"What time is it?" Tenzin asked. He had woken up quite later than he expected and walked into the lounge to find his siblings, wife, and Lin.

"Late enough," Lin responded, harshly. "We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"It's just after noon, honey," Pema said, walking over to her husband. "You look much better," She smiled up at him while she bounced Rohan in her arms. Tenzin looked down at his son and planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you, Pema. Now, have we heard word about anything yet?" he asked the group. They all looked down at their feet. "I assume that means no, am I right? Well, do we have any idea where any one is? What about Mako and Bolin?" He asked hopefully. Tenzin was so stressed about Korra being captured, his daughter trapped in the city (alone with Kai among other things). He just needed some good news.

"They radioed us a few hours ago. They were captured by Zaheer. He dumped them in the desert. They barely made it to a small sand comune," Kya answered. She didn't look very happy about the news.

"Are they okay?" Tenzin asked his sister.

Bumi answered his brother this time, "Ugh. They're fine Tenzin. Mako said they could make it to Ba Sing Se by tomorrow noon. We told them where we are hiding the airship. They should be fine." Bumi let out a puff of air, as if irritated by the news.

"Why are you both upset that they are coming?" Tenzin asked Bumi and Kya.

They both glared at each other. They both grunted then Kya said, "We aren't upset about it. It's just that we have repeated this news a lot to everyone over the radio, and we are worried that they could lead the Red Lotus right to us." The last part settled in silence among everyone in the room.

"I think we will be fine," Tenzin finally stated, "For now we need to find Korra and make sure Jinora is okay."

* * *

Kai woke up in a jolt. His old instincts had kicked in from when he was a kid. The streets are not nice, that was what he learned. He was always ready for an attack. He looked around him, he was definitely in an alley, sleeping on trash. He calmed down after realizing he was okay.

He was completely aware of Jinora cuddled into his body. And he was not planning on breaking the contact any time soon. He liked cuddling with Jinora; her body fit perfectly with his. He pulled her sleeping body slightly closer with his arm that was around her. Her head was resting on his chest and her hand rested right over his heart. He moved a loose strand of her hair back into place.

He looked down at her fully now. And for the first time he noticed that she was not wearing her normal airbender clothing. Well, neither was he of course. He had put his old green street clothes on; so that he would blend-in in the city. But Jinora, he had never seen her in these clothes. She had a green set of earth kingdom clothing on as well. The perfect match to his. She had a light green button up shirt on, it didn't have any sleeves, just like his. Her pants were a darker green, very durable but comfortable, also like his. It was like she was wearing the female version of Kai's clothes. Her shoes and socks were even the same, and the belt buckle! Yet, also like his clothes, they were lightly dirty, and smelled from a night in the garbage pile. Kai's only thought was that she looked good in that.

He looked at her for a long time, taking her beauty in. She seemed peaceful in her sleep. "Kai? Are you watching me sleep?" Jinora whispered. He hadn't noticed her wake up and a furious blush spread across his face.

"Uh… I was… nice clothes," Kai's voice was nervous, the compliment almost sounded like a question. "I mean… where did you get that outfit?" he asked her, trying to make her notice anything but his blushing cheeks.

"I picked this up at a small village a few stops back. I thought that I should have clothing other than airbender robes." she still hadn't moved. It made Kai relax, she was okay with him holding her like this.

He took a chance and tilted his head until it lay gently on hers. Kai noticed a blush growing on Jinora's cheeks now and he felt better. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm not sure," she answered him. So they laid there for awhile in silence, cuddled together under the scratchy blanket. Wondering what their next move would be.

* * *

**I hope that was fluffy enough for everyone! **

**KAINORA IS SO CUTE...**

**But I want to thank all of you because this is my first fic and I already have so many views so thank you and PLEASE R&R!**

**I will also be taking suggestions because I'm a little stuck on what exactly I want to happen so I am open to options! THANK YOU :)**


	4. Thiefs

It was strange for Jinora. She has never had to think about where her next meal would come from, or if she would even get the next meal. She could feel every painful step, her feet were sore from the long hours of walking through the streets.

Once again, Kai and Jinora walked hand in hand through the busy streets if Ba Sing Se. Kai would stop every ten minutes to wipe the sweat off his hand, but he told Jinora that it was so he could figure out where they were. She thought he was acting weird, but in a cute way so she just followed him.

"We aren't gonna find any information on Korra in the lower ring Kai," Jinora said after about the twentieth stop. She sat down on an old wooden crate and drank out of their only water canteen.

"Yeah. We need to get to the upper ring," Kai agreed. He walked over to Jinora and took a seat right next to her on the crate. "Can I have some water Jinora?"

"Sure." Jinora passed the metal canteen to Kai. She was very aware of their knees and arms touching. She had been pushed around and touched by a lot of people while walking through the crowded streets; but the contact which Kai always made her heart beat just a bit faster. Jinora let out a small yawn and let her head rest on his shoulder. Ever since they woke up this morning small contact like this stopped being awkward. Kai leaned back on his hands slowly, making sure Jinora's head didn't fall. "Kia?"

"Yeah?"

Jinora let out a small gulp and placed a hand over her stomach, "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Me too." Kai looked up and down the street. "Look around Jinora. What do you want to eat?" He said with a twisted smile.

"What are you thinking Kia?" Jinora asked in a serious tone.

"Well, back when I was on the streets I had to... um... get my food by myself." He laughed, stuttering to find the right words to explain that he stole his every meal.

"I'm guessing you plan on stealing the food?" She gave him a stern look but it changed into a smile quickly. Jinora let out a laugh, "come on you little thief," she jumped off the crate and turned to look at him with a gleam in her eyes, "let's go steal some dinner."

* * *

"Hello boys. Nice to see you made it," Tenzin greeted the brothers with a genuine smile.

Mako let out a heavy grunt, "It's nice to be back. I'm starving," he glanced at Bolin, "What about you bro?"

"Need… meat… so… hungry… tired… water… UGGHHH!" Bolin crashed to the floor without a single drop of grace.

"Sorry Tenzin, you know how Bolin dramatizes everything," he grabbed the back of his brother's shirt collar, pulling him back to his feet, "but we would really appreciate a meal and drinks right bout' now."

"Certainly. Pema is in the kitchen preparing Dinner," he gave a quick glance at the two boys, "and while she's finishing your meals, why don't you two clean yourselves up?"

"Yeah, I could smell you from the other side of the ship. Please." Lin walked in from the hall, holding her nose for effect.

"Right away chief." Mako gave a salute to Lin and then dragged Bolin to the living quarters to take showers and put on some fresh clothes.

"Lin. I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Any word from Jinora?" His eyes held a mix of emotions. Lin saw all the hope, fear, speculation, anxiety in Tenzin's eyes. She was grateful when Pema went beside him so that she could look somewhere else.

"Not from Jinora," Tenzin's shoulders dropped instantly, "but don't worry your pretty bald head. Kai just radioed us a few minutes ago. He said they haven't found anything on Korra but they are going to the upper rings to find more information."

"That's good news." He smiled down and gave his wife a quick peck on the forehead.

"What do you mean good news? We still don't know where Korra is!" Lin yelled at him with obvious anger.

"I know Lin, but that call meant that Jinora and Kai are okay. And we haven't heard word of anything else to do with Korra or Asami. We can only hope they are okay and be relieved that the kids are fine."

* * *

"So? What's the plan Kai?" Jinora was new to the whole 'stealing' thing. She turned to Kai, his brow raised.

"Well, since there are two of us, plus a little bending, we should do just fine. Just follow my lead." Kai walked out into the open, headed for the target.

"Kai! Wait!" Jinora checked her surroundings and let out a sigh. She dashed towards Kai. All of the sudden he turned around tackled Jinora to the ground.

His body was pressed against her and a blush rose to her checks. Kai's face was twisted with false anger, "Stop following me!" he yelled at her, "Leave me alone!"

"What?" she had no idea what was happening. She was about to ask him but he covered her mouth with his own hand and leaned down next to her face.

"I'm going to throw you against the food cart. Grab what you can. Then I want you to trip me into it. Okay?"

She gave a quick nod. "And if I see your face again, that's what will happen. Clear?" Kai's face was almost touching Jinora's, yet his words were loud and strong. He picked her up roughly and tossed her at the cart. "Now scram."

Jinora knocked the closest food she could reach into her open bag. She pretended to catch her breath. Then she charged Kai, "Don't tell me what to do!" she ran at him then slid to trip his legs with her own. Kai landed hands first into the fruit. He also grabbed what he could, and threw it into his own sack.

"Hey! You can't take that kid!" The stand owner looked away from Jinora soon enough to see Kai filling his bag with his food. "Get back here punk!"

"Run." Kai turned and sprinted through the streets. Grabbing Jinora's arm in the process. "Hurry. We need to make it over that fence!" They ran as fast as they could, being closely pursued by the young shop owner.

"Thiefs! Stop them!" the man yelled through the crowd. Some turned their heads towards the young children, but no one made a move to stop them. As they neared the wall, Kai let go of her arm.

"We have to airbend ourselves over. Ready?" Kai glance at Jinora, but looked back quickly so not to mistake a step.

"Yeah." Jinora was the first over. Stepping on top of a create and giving herself an airlift over the rusted fence. Kai quickly followed her over. They ran around the next corner. Laughing as if they just won a silly game. "That was so exciting!" Jinora was panting, but laughing at the same time.

"You were amazing!" Kai put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're not an outlaw?"

"I'm sure." Jinora turned her head quickly and kissed kai on the cheek. "Thank you. That was the most fun I've had in awhile."

Kai's heartbeat had spiked even higher, and a deep blush covered his face. He turned to look in her eyes. "Thank you, Jinora." He leaned in really fast and touched his lips to hers. "I don't know how I survived without you.

Jinora stood there like a statue. She had imagined their first kiss dozens of time since she meet Kai, but she never imagined this. Standing in an alley of Ba Sing Se, wearing dirty clothes, after stealing food. That was a twist she did not foresee. "Um… I… uh…" she could not get the words to leave her mouth.

"Why don't we go find a spot for the night and eat?" Kai grabbed her hand and led her through the streets. They found an old mattress in a damp alley. Kai airbended the trash off the mattress and sat down, opening his bag. "We got a good load tonight! Come sit down Jinora." He patted the seat right next to him. Instead of sitting she knelt in front of him. She tilted her forehead to his and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you for protecting me."

They ate their food in silence and once again fell asleep cuddled together under the old blanket. Jinora had long since fallen under, but Kai still kissed the top of her head and at the edge of falling asleep he whispered, "I'll always protect you Jinora."

* * *

**I LOVE INEXPERIENCE KAINORA SO MUCH! THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER!**

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER :)**

**Thank you guys so much for all the views! AND DONT FORGET TO R&R! IM STILL OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS...**

**I was also thinking about starting a fic that has just a bunch of fluff stories and dribbles. It would be anything related to ATLA or LOK! **

**so if anyone has a prompt they want me to write or any suggestions for this story please message me! THANKS :)**


	5. The Cave

"Korra?" Asami woke in a dark haze. Her hands and feet were bounded to the wall by solid rock, she could not even wiggle her fingers they were so tight. "Korra! Snap out of it! You got to get us out of here." Asami waved her head around frantically trying to shake the burlap sack off. "Ugh. They tied it off. Korra! KORRA!"

"Uhh?" the faint moan came from under Korra's own burlap sack. The avatar sighed again and tried to scratch her head but found her arm pinned to the wall. "What?" She frantically pulled her arm out, then tried to move her other limbs but no luck. "What happened?"

"Korra! Are you awake?" Asami screamed at Korra to make sure she heard her.

"Yeah. I'm awake. No need to yell Asami. What happened?"

"We got captured. I'm not sure on the details but I think we are somewhere under the upper ring."

"Upper ring? Are we in Ba Sing Se?" Korra had just a touch of anger in her question.

"Do you not remember? The Dai Li pinned us up and through us down a hole. I think we are in some kind of mine." Asami moved her head in the direction she thought Korra was is. "Can you see anything?"

"I don't… I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember was a hard pinch on my arm; then poof, lights out." She let out a hot breath. She had been sweating like crazy since she woke just a few minutes ago. Another breath, then another. The bag began to catch fire, small puffs of smoke going back into the avatar's lungs.

"What's that smell?" Asami took several short sniffs. "Korra, are you burning something?"

"I think I can burn this bag enough so that I can see. I… almost… there!" The small hole burnt through the bag gave Korra just enough to see her surroundings. There was Asami, also pinned to the wall with solid rock. She wore her normal black coat with matching pants, but her clothes were dirty and covered in holes. "Asami… you look awful. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just get this bag off my head!" She thrashed inside here bindings, willing herself to become free once again.

"Give me a few minutes. I need to get these rock cuffs off me," Korra explained. She heated her hands and feet inside the restraints. she could feels her hands and feet becoming hot and sweaty. Her finger was just able to move, but only very slightly. "Ow!"

"What? Are you okay, Korra?" Asami suddenly sounded very concerned. Her voice echoed off the mine walls.

"I'm fine. My hands just got too hot. You're gonna have to hang in there for a few more minutes so that the stone can cool down." Korra spent the next few minutes turning the rest of the bag into ashes. All that was left was a metal laced string. "Wow."

"What Korra?"

"It's… It's beautiful." Korra looked up and all around her. She saw a soft green light emanating from large crystals protruding all over the cave. The crystals were everywhere, creating enough light to see clearly through the cave. The contrast between the drab grey walls and the stunning blue-green glowing crystal was amazing, Korra thought she could stare at the scenery all her life and die happily.

Her wandering thoughts were interrupted by Asami, "You know. I'm still stuck! Korra!"

"What? Oh, Asami. Asami! you have to see this! It's amazing!" Korra was just able to get the words out, still distracted by the glowing stones.

Asami let go of a loud grunt, "You know… I would love to see whatever you're gaping at. But I can't see anything; now get me out of this bag!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Korra let her hands heat up again, "Let me just get my hands free. And… wait!" There was a long pause, Asami could hear nothing but Korra's fast pants, "Got it!" The avatar was able to slip her hands around enough to bend the rock away. She made a ball around her fist, enabling her to freely move her hand. Korra bent the rock glove away from her hand, causing it to explode against the wall she flung it at. "Finally! My hand was starting to get sore." Korra made a loud grunt as she removed the rest of her restraints.

"Korra! Get me out of here!" Asami yelled, hearing her friends footsteps through the mine.

"Calm down, Asami. I'm coming." Another grunt echoed through the cave. Suddenly Asami felt her arms fall free and collapsed to the floor. "There. Happy now?"

"Yeah, thanks." She pushed herself up and stopped halfway up, finally getting a look at the glowing cave. She crouched there, awestruck. "What is this place?"

"I might actually know this one!" Korra ran at Asami and picked her up in an overwhelming hug. "This is the cave under the royal palace at Ba Sing Se! Master Katara told me about it during my training." Korra finally let Asami go, but continued her story. "She said that the Dai Li threw her in here when she was traveling the world with avatar Aang." Korra giggled at the remembrance, "Yeah, master Katara was stuck down here with Fire Lord Zuko for a few hours. Man! That was a fun story."

"Well?" Asami raised her arms at Korra.

"What?"

"How did they escape?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**I know... "WHERE IS KAINORA?!"**

**Don't worry. I will hopefully be updating a new chapter with them by tomorrow night. Just busy with school starting and all...**

**BUT! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE GOTTEN REVIEWS THAT REALLY MADE ME HAPPY. KEEP IT COMING! **

**But here is the bad news. I think I may have thought of the ending to this story. I will make a few more chapters for this, but I really would love to make another story after this for the avatar world. SO if anyone has a prompt they want me to write. PLEASE send it in! I want to make a fic with a bunch of fluff stories! Just need some ideas :)**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW/FAV AND R&R! :) BYE**


	6. Family

"We've been in the upper ring for two days, all we got is that Korra is somewhere here," Kai's voice was cracking as it came through to the airship radio.

"Well that's something," Lin turned away from the radio and walked right by Tenzin.

"Kai, how is Jinora doing?" Tenzin rubbed his temple then jumped back as a stern voice answered him.

"Hey!" Kai let out a yelp as Jinora pushed him away from the mic.

"Dad! I'm fine!" Jinora yelled through the radio. "You don't have to worry about me and Kai. We can protect ourselves."

"Yeah little brother," Bumi and Kya walked into the small control room, "you should be more worried about them together." Bumi and Kya stated chuckling as they pulled their little brother away from the radio set.

"Oh be quiet Bumi. Jinora is smart enough not to do anything too stupid with Kai."

"What do you mean 'do anything too stupid with Kai'!" Tenzin yelled, going red in the face.

"Isn't it obvious Tenzin? Jinora likes Kai, and Kai likes your little girl. Get used to it, your kid is growing up." Kya slapped Tenzin playfully on the back. "Come on air boy, cheer up."

"Don't tell me how to raise my own children Kya," he turned around and picked the mic up again. "Jinora?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Have you and Kai found anything else out about Korra or Asami?" Tenzin took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the conversation. "Anything at all?"

"Well, we think that they might be trapped underground. Does that help?"

"Yes, thank you darling. Can you radio us again tonight? I'll do some research on the underground of the city." Tenzin had a deep fold on his forehead, concentrating on his past knowledge of Ba Sing Se.

"Sure." Jinora covered the mic up quickly to talk to Kai, "Can we find a radio to call back on tonight around dusk?"

"Easy," Kai said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jinora? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. We will radio again at dusk. Okay?"

"I'll be waiting. Be safe Jinora."

* * *

Mako and Bolin have been back on the ship for two days. Their scarce survival leaving them weak. Mako argued that he was fine and Bolin just ate most of the day. After Tenzin gave Mako a long list of reasons why he should not go into the city, he finally agreed that he would just stay on the airship.

"We should be out there. Jinora and Kai are too young to know how to get this information." He sat on a bench, on one of the many decks the airship had to offer. His comment was directed to nobody certain, but everyone else on the deck heard it. Bolin, Ikki, and Meelo all looked at Mako.

"Calm down Mako," Bolin jumped into the seat next to his brother, "my lil' bro and Jinora can find them. No problem."

"Who is your 'lil' bro' Bolin?" Meelo asked, walking over to them.

"Kai. I think of him as my own little brother."

"Kai and Jinora are in the city together?" Ikki screamed as she ran over to them, hoping to get more details. "How long?"

"They've been gone for almost four days Ikki. You haven't noticed?" Mako raised an eyebrow at her.

"No, I just thought that they were avoiding everybody. You know, cause they like each other." Ikki sang out. Pulling her hands together in a dramatic wave. "I saw them sneaking around all the time at the Air Temple!"

"Me too!" Meelo added. "They would run from room to room holding hands! Ewwwwww! I thought I would barf." He stuck a finger at his mouth, acting like he was going to vomit.

"Awww. I knew they would get together!" Bolin clapped in amusement. "Ever since she kissed him at the prison! I knew it. I think Asami owes me money; or was the bet to be the others butler. I can't remember." He stroked his chin, trying to remember the stakes of the bet.

"What?" Ikki and Meelo looked at each other, screaming the question together. "Jinora kissed a boy? Daddy is gonna be so mad at her!" Ikki raised her arms up in shock. "I'm so telling," she smirked.

"Ikki. Your sister is old enough to like boys. Jinora's almost thirteen. And it wasn't even a real kiss. She just pecked his cheek." Mako lifted his hand through the air, trying to make it less than what it was.

Bolin shook his brother, making Mako look at him. "Don't be stupid Mako! I think we could all tell that _that_ fire was getting hot… if you know what I mean." He wiggled his brows, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"What do you mean?" Ikki pulled on Bolin's arm. "Is Jinora in love?" she sang with a teasing tone to her voice.

"I'm not sure Ikki,' Mako finally said after a minute of silence. "Love is complicated."

* * *

They ran through the crowded streets. Although the upper ring was much cleaner than the lower rings, it still had the same streets. Hard rock pushed under their boots. They had barely made it out of the house. Kai had insisted on using a private radio, since public ones cost money to make calls. The owners came back earlier than the two thought, and the call was cut short.

"Get out of my house you punks!" Kai lead Jinora out of the window they had crawled through. Most people couldn't have made it to a window that high up, or much less jump out of it. But airbenders were still rare. They made it without a scratch and hit the ground running once again.

As they rounded a corner, gulping for air, Kai finally spoke. "That was close."

"Yeah. At least we got something," Jinora had found her breath and was wiping the sweat from her head. "My dad said that there is an old crystal mine under the royal palace. It hasn't been used since my Gran Gran was put in there.

"Your grandmother was put in jail?" Kai was sitting on the wall opposite of Jinora. "Why?"

"When she was traveling the world with grandpa Aang, the Dai Li put her in there after the Fire Nation took Ba Sing Se." Jinora looked down, her fist balled from the anger. Gran Gran had told Jinora her stories many times, but Jinora was always annoyed by the story of Ba Sing Se. "Avatar Aang and General Iroh saved my Gran Gran and Fire Lord Zuko from that mine." she gulped and wiped a tear from her eye. "My dad doesn't know that I know these stories. He thinks he can protect me from the bad stories."

"It's okay Jinora." Kai took her hand. "I'll protect you from the bad." He hugged her tightly and slowly let go. "Let's go get some food. We can ask around more tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay. Where do you want to go?" Jinora asked Kai.

"Let's get going. We can grab some dinner then we're going to have to find a spot to sleep soon."

* * *

**Well... THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY! :)**

**I want to let all of you know that I wrote another Kainora one shot story, just check my page. It's called ****That Awkward Moment**

**Once again, please send me prompts if you want me to add more stories to my page. **

**PLEASE FOLLOW/FAV AND R&R IF YOU LIKE! **

**FYI: I'm going to be busy all weekend. So I won't be able to update for awhile. I might be able to put another chapter up by next tuesday. Just keep checking. AND I'M SUPER EXCITED TO WATCH THE NEW EPISODE TOMORROW! **

**THANKS! :)**


	7. Making the Move

It was their fifth day waking up next to each other. The contact was normal now but Jinora always blushed when she woke up next to Kai. It was a long night last night. They snuck around town, asking anyone they could find if they knew anything.

They got extremely lucky last night.

_She had just found a place for them to sleep when Kai pulled her against the wall of the alley way and pointed at a man in palace guard uniform. He held his helmet in one hand and a pair of dice in the other. Three other guys surrounded him, all staring intensely at the rolled dice. "Yes!" The guard pumped his fist in the air and grabbed the small pile of money from the middle. "Well, boys. I'm off. How about we play again tomorrow night?"_

_"__Whatever," one of the guys looked at the guard, "Why do you need this money anyways? It's not like being a royal guard doesn't get good pay." The boys surrounded the guard and trapped him against the wall. The boy in the middle was about to punch the guard when he was trapped by a rock glove. _

_"__Sorry fellas. I don't think you want to mess with me. I'll be back tommarow to whoop you butts again." The guard walked away, placing the helmet back on his head and stuffing his winnings into a pouch. _

_"__Come on," Kai pulled Jinora with him, keeping them in the dark but getting closer to the guard. As he was walking past the alley, Kai sent a blast of wind at him. The guard fell face forward and hit the ground hard. _

_"__What in the…" he was cut off my another gust of air hitting his face. He coughed and looked up, "What is happening?" He looked up at the two kids, "Who are you kids?" _

_"__That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have a nasty habit of gambling don't ya?" Kai asked smugly. "Now, we could keep this a secret… or we could report you to the queen." Kai knew that gambling was a strict no for royal guards. When he was recruited to fight for the queen the Dai Li agent gave them strict rules to follow. He remembered the man's exact words. 'Any member of the queen's royal forces are forbidden to gamble at all times. Breaking this rule will result in immediate termination of your post.' _

_The guard attempted to get up but Jinora quickly pushed him back down with another jet of air. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_"__You're airbenders aren't you?" The guard pointed up at them and gripped the earth beneath him. "I know what to do with you." _

_"__Oh no you don't!" Kai sent another strong wind down on the guard, holding him down. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them. Then you can leave and no one will be hurt."_

_The guard sent many shuttering moans in the air and gasped, "Okay!" Kai stopped the air stood above him. "Where is the avatar?"_

_"__Why should I tell you?" he attempted to fling more rocks at Kai but Jinora pushed him back down. "Jeez. Fine." He looked back up and eyed both of them. "The avatar and her friend are being held in the crystal mines under the royal palace. Happy?"_

_"__Extremely." Kai sent one more gust keeping the guard down long enough to for them to airbend themselves on top of the building they were next to. They jumped over the roof tops for a few minutes, heading towards the royal palace. They found a new sport, not more than a five minute walk to the palace and fell asleep for the night._

Now they knew what they had to do. They had to break Korra and Asami out.

The first thing they did after they ate that morning was try to radio the airship. But no luck. So they decided they would have to break Korra and Asami out themselves.

Kai and Jinora spent the day gathering food and supplies. Kai had stolen a fair amount of food while Jinora was able to get a long rope from a nice man.

Their plan was to sneak in at night. So a little past noon they decided to take a nap so they would have plenty of energy for the mission that night.

* * *

It has been two, long, depressing days. They were still stuck in the crystal mines. Korra and Asami have searched everywhere for food. All they could find was an old ruin of a room that held a man-made pool of water. They scourged a few supplies and managed to survive only on water and the occasional cave bug that they caught.

"Can you bend yet?" Asami lay flat on her back, staring up at the impossibly tall cave ceiling.

Korra sat up, took a deep breath and punched her fist in the air. "Nope." She flopped back down dramatically. "Whatever they drugged me with is taking a really long time to wear off."

"We need to get out of here." Asami sat up and pulled her legs to her chest. "We should just try to climb the wall."

"No way. I couldn't make it ten feet up that wall the first time. You barely made it up five feet." The avatar looked over at Asami then back at the wall, "The crystals are too sharp anyways. Even if you do make it up the wall your hands will be useless once were out. And I'm sure the earth queen isn't letting us out without a fight."

"I know. It was just a short-lived idea." Asami looked back over to her. "Maybe if you had some more energy you could bend?"

"Maybe. I'm just so hungry." Korra rubbed her stomach and stood up. "Water doesn't give you all the essential proteins you know," she grabbed the small shell they have been using as a cup and took many gulps of water.

"Can I have some of that?" Asami came over to Korra and reached for the 'cup'.

"Yeah, here." she handed Asami the shell and returned to her spot on the floor. "I'm gonna sleep. Wake me up in a few hours then we can switch. Okay?"

"Sure. If I catch some food you can have it. You need to start bending soon or we're going to starve."

"I know. Just give me a few hours sleep. Maybe I'll be able to bend then."

"Hopefully." Asami whispered turning towards the large hole in the wall that they came it through. She sat down next to Korra, who already was snoring, and rested her back against a large boulder. "Rest up."

* * *

Around dusk Kai and Jinora set out for the palace. Jinora recalled the stories Gran Gran had told her. How they was a well on the south side of the palace that led to an underground cave. They would attach the rope, go down, find them, then go back up. _Simple_ Jinora thought.

The hard part was getting into the palace grounds. They were just outside the wall and Jinora heard two guards walking toward them. As they rounded the wall Jinora grabbed Kai and kissed him. Kai froze and kept his arms pinned to his side. "What are you doing Jinora?" He whispered to her.

"We need those guards to ignore us. Just kiss me and they will walk right by." Wow. Kai never thought of that. Whenever he saw two people kissing he tended to stay away and try to ignore them. Of course the guards would just walk by them. Plus, he got to kiss Jinora.

Kai flipped her around and pushed her against the wall. "Kai?" Jinora looked up at him, stunned by the sudden move.

"Shhhh. Just play along." The guards were getting closer to them, close enough that Kai could see their faces. "Sorry." Kai said quickly to Jinora and then kissed her again. Unlike their first kiss a few days ago, this one was much longer. He didn't kiss her hard, but very gentle. His lips were soft against Jinora's.

Jinora was stunned. She didn't expect Kai to actually kiss her like this. She thought it was going to be awkward; but it was actually really nice. His lips were soft and sweet. She wanted to kiss him harder, but she knew that it would end when the guards past. Jinora savored the moment, wrapping her arms around his neck. The guards past without a word as they rounded the next corner. Kai broke the kiss and looked back to Jinora. "You ready to go?"

Kai walked ahead and didn't look back at her. Jinora felt her head spin, and the sudden cold against her lips. She stood frozen and then looked at Kai, still walking away. "Wow." Jinora shook her head and then chased after Kai.

* * *

**OH. MY. GOD. **

**That last episode though. I'm dying to watch the finale. MY BBYS BETTER BE OKAY! **

***Wretched Sobs of Anguish***

**Will be updating soon though. Im gonna finish this fic by friday :)**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	8. The Rescue

"Korra! Wake up!" Asami shouted at the avatar while she shook her rapidly.

"Asami! What?" Korra groaned and pushed the girl off her. She pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked back at Asami, "How long did I sleep?"

She picked herself up and stood above the avatar, "Almost five hours." She laughed and walked over to the waterfall. "It's been dark for about two hours. It's probably around ten o'clock." The small hole in the ceiling was all they had to tell time. They would check every now and then to keep track of how long they have been trapped. "Can you bend?"

Korra looked back over at her, the shell pressed to her lips. The water was cold, refreshing; it made Korra feel energized for some odd reason. Korra placed the shell down and walked into the middle of the small pool. The avatar took the most basic stance she knew, the first one she learned during her avatar training. The water whip was simple, master Katara had taught her when she was just nine years old. A deep breath flooded her lungs and she exhaled, moving her arms with the flow. Her eyes remained close, keeping high concentration.

Asami watched as her friend lifted the water from the pool and sent it through the air ending in an audible _snap_. "You can bend again! Korra!" She ran at Korra, pulling her into a tight hug. "Now get us out of here!" Asami laughed with joy.

"Okay, okay. Let go of me first." They both were filled with overwhelming joy, the thought of finally being free after days of capture.

The two looked up at the small hole, "Hold on, this is gonna be bumpy." Korra made a tunnel of water around them. She raised them quickly, trying to move as fast as she could. Korra could already feel the effort drain her. Her stomach growling in protest to the effort of raising the them up so high.

"Grab the ledge!" Korra screamed, her body about to give out. She gave Asami a push up, launching her up towards the open sky.

Asami landed with half her body over the edge, her arm wrapping around a pillar of wood. "Got it! Korra hold on. I'm pulling you up." Asami lifted her friend up enough for her to grab onto the ledge too.

Asami and Korra swung their legs over the wall and landed on a concrete floor. Painting, the two sat up, leaning against a smooth, rounded wall. "Did we just escape the earth queen through a wishing well?"

"Yeah," Asami turned her head to look at the small well supporting them, "I think we did." The two sat there, letting themselves catch their breaths.

"Let's get moving," Korra picked herself up, putting her weight against the wall, "If I don't get any food soon I'm going to eat you."

"Let's go!" Asami perked up, a enthusiastic grin on her face. Somewhere deep down she was afraid that Korra was being serious. She started to walk away but Korra grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Did you forget the last six day of imprisonment, or did you think that they would just let us through because we got out of the mines?" She gave Asami the 'are you stupid' look and then started to slowly creep through the shadows. "Come on."

* * *

About ten minutes after they got into the royal grounds, Kai and Jinora found the well. "Tie off the rope Kai," Jinora said. She was still a bit flustered from kissing Kai, but her mind was set on rescuing Korra and Asami. The kiss was just that tingling feeling on the back of her mind.

"Good. I think it reaches the bottom. They could be anywhere down there, so we could be awhile."

"Okay, let's go." Kai jumped freely down the well, a shout of excitement echoing back to

Jinora.

"Kai!" Jinora screamed into the gaping hole, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just jump and use your airbending to cushion the fall. It's fun!" His response eased her and she took the same leap of faith that he just did.

"That was fun. you were right!" She hugged him. "Oh, um… sorry," Jinora backed away and blushed.

"No, it's fine." Kai rubbed the back of his head and felt his cheeks flare up, "Why don't we try to find them. "

"I think we missed them." Jinora pointed down at what seemed to be a camp. "Look."

"It just looks like someone tried to make a camp here. So what?" Kai asked her.

"The shell is still wet. Some one has been here recently." She scanned the room a full time around and ended back back at the wall behind them. "Look."

"What?" Kai screamed. "Seriously Jinora, I have no idea what you are pointing at!" He elaborated, throwing his arms in the air.

She sighed at him, "The wall is wet Kai." She showed off the wet walls dramatically, "Korra probably made a water funnel to lift them out."

"Maybe." Kai said, scratching his chin. "But we are checking out the rest of the cave. I did not come down here not to find them." He walked off in one direction, "Let's split up. Meet back in an hour."

"Okay."

**~0~0~0~**

"Nothing." Kai said, dusting off his shoulders, "but I will say that the sights were stunning."

"I told you that the crystal mines were beautiful. And I told you that Korra and Asami probably already got out." Jinora scolded him.

"I heard you the first time." He said walking to the dangling rope. "Let's get out of here. We can radio them by midnight if we're lucky."

They got out without any incidents, and easily made their way to a public radio center. "Hi dad."

"Jinora? What are you doing up so late?" Tenzin asked.

"We found the crystal mine that they kept Korra and Asami in but it looks like they already escaped. What do you want us to do?" She asked her dad.

"Just find a safe place and radio tomorrow."

"Okay. Night dad." Jinora yawned unintentionally.

"Actually, can I speak to Kai?"

"Sure." She looked at Kai and handed him the microphone.

"Hi master Tenzin. What's up?" He asked shyly.

"Kai, have you been behaving? Keeping Jinora safe?"

"Dad!" Jinora grabbed the set away from Kai, "I am fine. And Kai does not need to protect me I can do it myself."

"Calm down Jinora. your dad is just worried about you." He kissed her cheek and took the radio back. "Yes sir, I have been keeping her safe. She is just fine. We will radio tomorrow. Night."

He turned off the radio and turned back to Jinora. She was staring at him trying to cover her face. "Uh… lets go find a spot to sleep."

They walked around and curled up in an alley corner under the blanket. Even after all the kissing and hugging of tonight, falling asleep next to each other still seemed normal.

* * *

After what seemed like an hour of crawling, sprinting, and hiding in the palace grounds, Korra and Asami finally made it out to the middle ring. They must have passed a hundred guards and Dai Li agents, but they made it. Now they stood scanning their surroundings. Watching the lights flicker in some of the late night cafes.

"I don't care if the queen finds me again, I'm stealing some food." It was just past midnight when they walked down one of the main streets. A small shop, with a single light dangling from the outside, was just five buildings down. Korra could smell the sweet flavors through its open windows. "Food." the word poured out of Korra's mouth along with a line of drool.

"You can't just take food from innocent people." Asami followed her.

'I'm not taking it from them, I'm going to ask them nicely." She made her way in and saw an old couple with earth kingdom clothing. "Hello." Korra said with a grin.

"Oh. Hello dears. Sorry the shop is dirty, people don't normally wonder in so late at night." The old lady introduce her and her husband, Cho, to them. She shared a few stories from her travels as a young girl and happily gave Korra and Asami a large meal.

It was almost one in the morning when Korra and Asami departed. They gave bows and thanks, happy that they finally had food in their stomachs.

"We need to get back to the group." Asami told Korra.

"Yeah. Let's find a radio and call them." Korra responded.

They found a radio and Asami tuned it to find her airship. "Got it!" Asami yelped. "Tenzin! Tenzin? Can you hear me? It's Asami and Korra, we're in Ba Sing Se!"

"Girls? Goodness, how did you escape?" Tenzin's voice was sleepy, but he was still focused.

"Long story. Where are you guys?" Asami answered.

"We have the airship hidden outside of Ba Sing Se, southeast wall in the canyon." He paused, "We sent Kai and Jinora in to find you girls. Did you see them? They radioed at midnight telling me that they found the crystal mine but you weren't there."

"No. We didn't. And I made a water funnel to get me and Asami out." Korra explained, "We'll keep an eye out. But me and Asami need to get back. We've barely eaten or slept. We need good rest."

"Okay. Get back to the airship first. Kai and Jinora radioed me about an hour ago. We will go into the city to find them tomorrow while you two rest."

"Okay. We will be there by morning." Korra said, happy to have a plan at last.

"We will be waiting." Tenzin laughed.

* * *

**WOW. LOTS OF CHOPPY WRITER'S BLOCK IN THIS ONE. SORRY*******

**2 days until the finale! IM SO EXCITED! Im so ready to die of feels. **

**Anyways- I decided that I'm going to write one more chapter then end this story because I thought of the greatest ending and Im going to make it happen. So you can have one more chapter of Kainora Awesomeness before exploding from the finale on friday. SO NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT TOMORROW **

**DONT FORGET TO FAV/R&R : ) THANKS**

**~NADOGIRL18**


	9. Wake Up Call

_**LAST CHAPTER SO ENJOY ; )**_

* * *

"There it is!" Korra pointed down from the top of the canyon cliff. "Two minutes, tops." She waited for her friend to catch up to her. Once together, they both looked down at the Future Industries airship that was landed at the bottom.

"That's my ship all right. Come on." Asami leaped down the cliff side, landing swiftly on a ledge ten feet down. Korra followed and landed next to her. They both turned to each other and gave a nod.

They jumped again, landing on another small ledge. Two minutes later and another thirty feet down they finally were close enough to jump on top of the airship. "Can we make it to the ship?" Korra asked Asami, looking down the fifteen feet to the top of the craft.

"Probably. Can you airbend? Make the landing a little softer?" Asmai asked.

Korra made a burst of air come out of her fist, "Yeah, airbending is a go. Stay close to me." Korra jumped first, with Asami diving in right after. As the ground came closer Korra created a pillow of air to soften the landing.

Asami rolled on to the airship, bouncing off the hard surface. "Ow. You couldn't have made it a little easier Korra?"

"Sorry. I've never had to cushion someone else's fall before." she apologize, dusting off her pants. "Asami?"

"Yeah?"

"How to we get inside the airship?" Korra asked. Looking around for an outside entrance.

"There's a side entrance on the east side, we're going to have to slide down." Asami walked towards the east side of the airship, "You comin'?" She turned around, a grin pulling her cheek up.

"Wait!" the avatar jogged over, passing Asami to look over the edge. "Found it!" Korra slid down the side and grabbed the steel ladder above the small door. Korra was halfway into the ship, "You coming or should I tell Tenzin you wanted to stay up there and work on your tan?"

"My tan is fine," she whispered to herself. Asami looked at her bare arms and made an amused frown. "I'm coming. Wait up." She watched Korra crawl all the way in. She followed, swinging herself into the airship.

**~0~0~0~**

"Korra. Glad to see you're okay." Tenzin pulled her into a tight embrace. They separated but a smile was still present on Tenzin's face. "Asami. Good to see you too."

"Thank you Tenzin," Asami bowed. "Do you have any food?" she laughed, "I'm still hungry."

"Me too!" Korra exclaimed. "Please tell me there is a huge buffet table waiting for us!" she started to wave her arms around.

"We don't have a buffet, but Pema did make a large breakfast for you two." Tenzin guided them towards the dining hall. "Enjoy. And please take some showers, you two smell worse than a wild platypus bear."

* * *

"It's been two hours since they should have called in!" Tenzin was pacing the control room, constantly looking at the radio, "They should have called by now." His mind was going ballistic, making up more and more scenarios that Jinora and Kai were captured or hurt. His most recent one, and most realistic, was that the Dai Li went searching for Korra and Asami but found Kai and Jinora instead. He frantically rubbed his bald head in worry, "What if they were hurt? What if they got captured?" He thrashed around, flailing his arms.

"Honey, calm down," Pema handed Kya her baby and walked towards her husband. "You need to calm down. I'm sure they're fine." she grabbed one of his arms to hold him steady, "Tenzin," she looked him in the eyes, "Jinora is my daughter too. I'm just as worried for her; but both her and Kai are capable of protecting themselves."

"But they said they would call this morning. They've never called this late before." He sat down in the seat in front of the radio and tapped the box. "Maybe this thing is broken?"

"Tenzin." Kya had gotten over his brother's panic, "Look at yourself, you're panicking over a late radio call." she lectured her younger brother while handing Rohan back to his mother. "Now go eat before Bumi eats for you."

He did just that. Tenzin walked into the dining hall, past Korra stuffing a large waffle into her mouth, and grabbed a glass of Lechi juice. Another thirty minutes passed and he could not take the thoughts anymore. "I'm going down there!"

Kya, Bumi, and Lin all came into the room at the loud statement. "Fine, but we're coming with you."

"Thank you for not arguing with me, Lin." Tenzin turned around and shouted down the hall, "Ikki! Meelo! Come here!"

The two kids came racing down the hall on air scooters. "I didn't do it! Meelo did it." Ikki jumped off her scooter and pointed at her brother.

"I didn't do anything. Ikki did it!" The young boy pointed his tongue at his sister.

"Quite! Both of you! You're not in trouble." He let a single hand glide down his face, "Get your gliders and change into your earth kingdom clothing. You're going to search for Jinora and Kai from above."

"You can't let them do that Tenzin! Someone will see them!" Kya had stalked toward Tenzin. "They could get hurt!"

"They'll be in the air the whole time, no one will be able to hurt them," he turned back to his children, "Go."

Fifteen minutes later everyone was ready. "What about us? Korra motioned to her and Asami.

"Stay here. You need to rest and the Dai Li is out for you anyways." He walked to the already open walkway off the airship. "We will be back by nightfall."

* * *

The city was still quiet. It was only eight in the morning, but Jinora and Kai normally called by six. Their bodies were tuned to waking up in the early hours to go meditate, making it easier for them to find an open radio to call on in the city.

The team searched the middle ring, looking down alley ways and behind shops for any sign of the Jinora or Kai. Since there was six people looking for them, most of the middle ring was searched by quarter til nine. Tenzin called everyone in, hoping to make a new plan of search.

Meelo was on his glider, right next to Ikki when he spotted them. They were close to where the group was meeting up so he told Ikki to land with him. "Dad!" they ran towards Tenzin screaming, "We found them, this way!" Meelo made a sharp cut and went running back the way he came. Ikki beat him there by only a second, but when they rounded the corner they stopped dead in their tracks. Tenzin and the others followed right behind them, and also stopped.

In the back corner of the small space between buildings was Kai and Jinora, still asleep. Like all the nights before, Jinora was curled into Kai's body, a hand on his chest and a visible smile on her face. Kai's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, keeping her close to him while they both tried to keep their bodies under the old blanket. They had an awry of cuts and bruises blemishing their skin. Their clothes were dirty, stained, and ripped. Even their hair has become greasy and knotted. Jinora's hair bun is hardly still standing in the loose hold. Their breaths are soft and even while they sleep, causing Jinora's hand to move just a little every time.

Ten seconds pass, and then another ten. Once the pure shock has faded Ikki and Meelo burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness!" Meelo rolled to the floor, his glider lying on the dirt next to him.

"This is great!" Ikki had doubled over, holding her stomach.

Tenzin, his face going red, took a step towards them; but Kya puts an arm out. "Hold on, this is adorable."

"That's my daughter." Tenzin trid to take another step but is then blocked by Bumi. He glares at his sibling and takes a step back. "Someone needs to wake them up."

"Looks like someone already did." Lin smugs, pointing at the two kids under the blanket.

Jinora, her eyes still closed, releases a yawn. She peeks and eye open at the sky and quickly closes it again. "Kai. Wake up. It's already light out." He just rolls his head on hers and mumbles. Jinora giggles and turned her head up to his. Her lips press against his cheek and his eyes shoot open.

"I'm awake!" He laughs. Jinora looks at him but then his face goes frozen into a phase of terror. Jinora laughs again and leans in to peck his cheek again. "Jinora!"

"What?" she ask, concern in her voice.

Kai points over shoulder, "Look."

Jinora turns her head and jumps back. Her brother and sister are on the floor laughing; and her dad was being held back by Kya and Bumi. "Kai!" Tenzin screamed, trying to evade his captures' grasp.

"This is too precious." Lin says loudly, just shaking her head with her arms crossed on her chest. She too starts to laugh.

Jinora and Kai look back at each other and then jump apart. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Jinora yells at him, but all that happens is his face turns an even darker shade of red.

"We worried when you didn't call this morning," Kya blurted out, still pushing Tenzin back. "You might want to go before he gets to Kai."

Kai had moved behind Jinora, a hand on her shoulder and a terrified face frozen in place. "Yeah," he stammers, "please don't let your Dad hurt me." he pleaded to Jinora.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Jinora said happily. She took his hand and picked up her siblings' two gliders. "Let's get out of here." She opens the glider and handed the other to Kai. Jinora turns to Lin, "Where's the airship?"

"Right outside the southeast wall, hurry before volcano head over here explodes." She jabbed a thumb at Tenzin, a smile still spread across her face.

"Will do." Kai and Jinora took off and flew over the walls to the airship.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take your dad to get back?"

"Probably twenty minutes. Why, are you gonna run?" she joked at him.

"No, I wanted to do this." He grabbed her shoulder and kissed her on the lips one last time. Jinora blushed but kissed him back. When they broke Kai grinned at her, "I don't think your Dad is going to let us near each other any time soon. I wanted to do that one more time."

"Uh… thanks." Jinora stammered, the blush still obvious on her pale cheeks.

* * *

**YES THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER IM SORRY... but at least it was a happy ending am I right. I think we all know that this is needed before the Finale ****tomorrow. **

**ANYWAYS~ thanks for all the support in this story and I hope all of you enjoyed it. PLEASE FAV/R&R if you want more stories like this :D**

**Always open to a new prompt, especially if it is about these tow cuties. **

**#KAINORA4ever**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
